Près du lac en émoi
by Habby
Summary: Luna, près du lac, trace des cercles à l'aide d'une branche dans les eaux. Enfin. Il n'y a plus de larmes, ni de douleur, ni de regrets. Sauf...Oui, peutêtre un seul : Drago. SPOILERS du sixième tome! Oneshot. DragoLuna


**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, j'ai tout le reste. (Ô joie!)

**Note :** Ce One-Shot contient des révélations sur le tome 6. Ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir, **QUITTER CETTE PAGE TOUT DE SUITE ET ALLEZ VOUS ACHETER LE 6IÈME TOME!** Voilà. J'espère avoir été assez claire.

**Note (bis) :** Ce One-Shot est dédié premièrement à **NalaHalliwell **et à** ''Clochet''**. L'une par sa gentillesse, ses encouragements et sa One-Shot-Machine-o-mania. Je souhaite que tu ne t'en sortes jamais! ;) Et la deuxième, pour ses merveilleuses reviews qui me fontt rêver. Tu es la petite fée qui vole dans mon cœur…Et celui de ma comptine.

Ce One-Shot est aussi dédié à **Morena9**, qui m'a toujours encouragé et qui lit toutes mes histoires, même si je sais que ça doit devenir lassant à la fin! (Surtout le fait que je radote tout le temps!) Elle est aussi ma bêta-lectrice attitrée, et j'en prends soin:) Merci!

Et dernièrement, ce One-Shot est dédié à tous mes lecteurs de **S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime**, j'ai pleuré de joie sur vos dernières reviews…Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter sinon : merci.

**Note (ter) :** Ceci n'est pas une séquelle ou une suite à **S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime**. Bien que la Petite Voix soit toujours présente…

* * *

**Près du lac en émoi**

_Une petite flûte sur une quenouille  
__Qui chante, chante, avec les grenouilles  
__Elle rit, elle sourit, là  
__Près du lac en émoi _

Luna saisit une branche et trace des cercles dans l'eau. Elle respire l'air frais et se sent bien.

Il n'y a plus de douleur. Plus de regrets. Plus de larmes. Elle se retrouve seule, comme elle l'a été il y a bien longtemps. Car maintenant, elle a des amis, des amis fantastiques en qui elle a confiance.

Elle sent son cœur plus léger, et même la Petite Voix s'est calmée et se laisse bercer par les bribes de comptine que Luna chantonne sur le bout des lèvres. Comme il fait beau, comme elle est bien! Cet instant, elle veut qu'il dure pour toujours. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas penser ni au meurtre de Dumbledore, ni à la disparition de Drago.

Drago Malefoy. Le serpent qui a fuit.

_Une petite fille sur un bateau  
__À la dérive, perdu dans les eaux  
__Elle rêve, elle s'écrit tout bas  
__Près du lac en émoi _

Personne ne comprend pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il est parti comme un voleur.

Mais Luna sait, elle l'a toujours su. Certaines personnes disent que Drago Malefoy était aussi sombre de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur et qu'aucun ne saura jamais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Luna sourit doucement. La raison est si facile à s'imaginer. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été la seule à l'approcher facilement, lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard.

Il n'y a jamais eu de vraie relation entre eux. Ni d'amitié, ni de compassion, ni quoique ce soit.

C'était quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte de silence dont ils se vautraient, près d'un arbre, et dont ils restaient assis là pendant des heures. Drago était le premier à se lever et à rentrer à Poudlard. Presque jamais ils ne parlaient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_Une petite feuille sur un caillou  
__Qui s'écaille sous l'air d'un hibou  
__Elle roule, elle salit, telle ma foi  
__Près du lac en émoi _

Parce que les mots ne comptaient pas. Ils ne servaient à rien, qu'à mélanger les paroles du corps.

Ils ne se voyaient jamais à Poudlard, ne se regardaient pas. Peut-être Luna lui avait jeté quelques regards à la dérober pendant le dîner, mais elle ne faisait que suivre ses impulsions. Comme si la Petite Voix lui avait dit : « Regarde s'il n'a pas disparu. » Mais, à chaque fois, il était là.

Maintenant, il était parti.

La Petite Voix l'avait su. Elle l'avait deviné il y a longtemps. Si seulement Luna avait compris…Elle aurait entraîné Drago de force sous l'arbre, et aurait attendu ses confessions.

Luna soupire. Il est parti, elle devrait l'accepter.

Pourtant, pour elle, il est tout près. Il l'attend, au pied de l'arbre, silencieux. Dans un autre monde, où il n'y a pas de morts, ni de larmes, ni de regrets.

_Une petite fleur sur un cœur en peine  
__Qui a grandi et éclos malgré la haine  
__Elle rayonne, elle satine et croit  
__Près du lac en émoi _

Luna laisse tomber la branche sur l'herbe. Elle lève la tête vers Poudlard qui se vide, petit à petit. Elle devrait partir à la recherche des objets personnels qui lui ont été dérobés, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait plus s'en faire. Ils reviennent toujours.

Comme fera bientôt Drago, enfin, elle espère.

Le secret de Drago…Elle en rit maintenant. C'est si simple à comprendre.

La survie.

Il a fait ça pour survivre, comme les humains l'ont toujours faits, comme ils le font toujours.

Luna se couche dans l'herbe, un soleil éclatant la réchauffe. De l'extérieur et de l'intérieur.

_Une petite fée sur deux amoureux  
__Elle souffle de la poudre magique sur eux  
__Car elle sait qu'ils se rencontreront,  
__Prévu ou non,  
__Encore une fois  
__Près du lac en émoi_


End file.
